


Today The Moon Shines Brighter

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Activism, Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Past Abuse, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Hoseok and Yoongi go about their day. Hoseok is a little nostalgic and they talk about memories of the past and possibilities for the future.
Series: On the Right Road [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Today The Moon Shines Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter than I thought it was going to be. It's mostly background info and a little bit of plot relevance for the rest of the series. 
> 
> This was surprisingly difficult to finish honestly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hoseok had grown up with Yoongi and had gotten used to the way their little corner of the city tended to run things. He’d gotten used to being surrounded by people like his dancers and his friends. Not enough to have forgotten how society worked for hybrids, but used to not having to worry about it too much since Yoongi didn’t really go anywhere that he had to deal with it, other than when he helped Namjoon at the clinic sometimes. A job that Yoongi enjoyed doing because it was low stress and he could glare at owners who were mistreating their hybrids, and got to help the kids like Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung, and a job that was only legal because Namjoon and Seokjin had secondary ownership papers from when Hoseok had temporarily traveled with a dance group when he was younger. They had been comfortable in their routine for years now, which was why Hoseok hadn’t been expecting it to change any. The last change to happen had been Jimin and while that had been relatively eventful and fun, it had been some time since anything had changed. Which was probably why it crept up on them with none of them noticing.

Hoseok had been starting his mornings the same for years now, since he had stopped traveling and opened his dance studio on the same street that Namjoon and Jin had their places. Every morning started at five with a shower and then making sure everything that he would need was in his bag for the day. By five thirty it was time to wake Yoongi up and convince him to change out of his pajamas into whatever combination of jeans and oversized shirt the older deemed appropriate for the day. He got to listen to Yoongi complain about the time and the morning while clinging to him as they walked through the street to the next block over. Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung normally took the subway, while Jin and Jungkook lived in the apartment built into the second floor of their café. Yoongi complained about having to walk everyday and Hoseok reminded him that they had a nice apartment and that Lisa and Rose needed the apartment above the dance studio more than they did and at least they weren’t up an entire hour earlier like Jin typically was to start baking. Hoseok knew Yoongi liked their morning routine as much as he did or Yoongi wouldn’t bother with pulling Hoseok’s arm over his shoulders and wrapping his own around Hoseok’s waist so he could walk pressed against his side like they had when they were younger and Hoseok had been the shorter of the two of them. Jin’s café wasn’t officially open until six, but he always had the front door unlocked by five fifty when the two of them would arrive and today was no different, and the bell over the door jingled merrily as they walked inside.

“Morning, Hobi! Yoongi!” called Jin from the back, knowing their routine well enough to know it was them without needing to come around the front of the store.

“Morning, hyung!” Hoseok called while Yoongi mumbled it. Jimin and Taehyung were already at the far end of the counter, both holding coffee cups while they talked to Beomgyu who looked like he was only half awake, if he was here it mean Soobin was helping Jin bake this morning. Yeonjun was running the register already typing their orders in and Jungkook was running the machines, making the drinks. He handed Yoongi a mug the minute they reached the counter and Yoongi took it sighing happily.

“Thank you, Kook, you’re my favorite,” said Yoongi and Jungkook beamed at him, his brown bunny ears twitching upwards ever so slightly. You had to know Jungkook well to notice, especially if you didn’t know any other English Lop hybrids, their ears were the biggest lop ears hybrids had and didn’t move hardly at all.

“Good morning, Kook-ah,” said Hoseok smiling at him and handing Yeonjun his card to run through the reader, “and Yeonjunnie. Soobinnie’s with Jin-hyung then?”

“Yeah, hyung,” said Yeonjun nodding.

“I’ll be back before I go to Namjoon’s,” said Yoongi nodding and starting off down the counter to greet the other three who greeted him enthusiastically with hugs and loud good mornings and were just as undeterred from his complaints as Hoseok tended to be.

“Are you coming with me to the studio then today, Kookie?” asked Hoseok as Yeonjun handed him the card and Jungkook started making Hoseok’s drink. Typically if both Yeonjun and Soobin were working in the early morning it meant Jungkook was planning to hang out at the studio for the day.

“Yeah, hyung,” said Jungkook nodding, “Hannie mentioned he and Felix might come by later too. Before the official class. They’re trying to convince Hyunjinnie to come to the class.”

“That’ll be fun, I think he’d like it,” said Hoseok nodding, “we should see if Chenle, Jungwoo, and WinWin want to join the class.”

“New friends?” asked Yeonjun looking tired but not as exhausted as Beomgyu at the end of the counter did.

“Yeah, Han and Felix make friends as easy as Chan does I swear,” said Hoseok nodding, “it’s like Taehyungie on steroids. They seem like good kids and I bet they’d like the class too. You’ll probably meet them at one of Chan’s dinners sometime.”

“Neat,” said Yeonjun nodding.

“No class today, Yeonjunnie?” asked Hoseok.

“Not today, I’ve got classes all day tomorrow though,” said Yeonjun nodding, “sooner or later I’ll get to a point where I’ll be able to work part time for Namjoon-hyung and then Jin-hyung’s going to have to find another barista or higher Beomgyu-ah.”

“I’m not sure Beomgyu-ah would like that at all,” said Jungkook shaking his head but grinning. Yoongi made his way back over and bumped his forehead against Hoseok’s shoulder giving him a one armed hug.

“Going to Namjoon’s?” asked Hoseok pulling him into a hug with both arms. Yoongi hummed in agreement.

“Tell, Jihyo-noona hello for us,” he said nodding.

“Okay, see you tonight,” said Yoongi nodding and then starting out of the café. Yeonjun headed to the front of the café to turn the sign to open and Hoseok took the coffee cup from Jungkook and headed down the bar to greet the other three. Jimin and Taehyung greeted him cheerfully while Beomgyu greeted him much more subdued. Ten minutes later Jin came out from the back carrying several bags and handed them off over the counter, Soobin appearing moments later with pans for stocking the display cases.

“All right, Hobi, your bag,” said Jin handing him one of the bags, “that has extra for whoever is in early this morning. Jiminie, this bag is yours and Tae’s, this one is for Yoongi and Jihyo. Tae, this is for Namjoonie, Mark, and Taeil.” Everyone thanked him brightly and Hoseok and the two dog hybrids called good byes as they left the café.

“We’ll be in the studio in like fifteen, hyung,” said Jimin as he and Taehyung started across the street to the clinic.

“See you then,” agreed Hoseok nodding and starting down the street to where his studio sat five store fronts down. He waved across the street when he saw Jackson flipping the sign of Got Books to open, the younger waving back. He looked like he wasn’t awake yet, but the book store rarely saw traffic until later in the afternoon anyway so he probably didn’t really need to be awake to open the store.

“Morning, Hoseok-oppa,” called Jeongyeon as she sprinted past, her Dalmation ears swinging slightly as she ran.

“Morning, Jeongyeon,” said Hoseok, Nayeon was steps behind her hybrid, smile bright as she spotted Hoseok.

“Morning, Hoseok-oppa,” she greeted, “you running class tonight or is Momo?”

“I’m running class,” said Hoseok nodding, “we’ll see you both there?”

“Absolutely,” said Nayeon nodding, her strawberry colored ponytail swinging as she did. “See you tonight, oppa. Jeongyeon! Wait up!” She took off down the sidewalk again sprinting faster to catch up as Jeongyeon slowed slightly to wait for her. The two of them always passed by him on their morning run, Youngjae found it endlessly funny that the two of them were so adamant about being healthy and in shape and ran the candy store a block over. Hoseok unlocked the door to the studio and pushed the door open. There was another hour before the toddler class would start showing up for the day, which would give him some time to warm up and dance and for Lisa to wake up and get moving for the day. Hoshi would show up for the afternoon classes later today and by the time the night classes started which were mostly the ones that were hybrid friendly Momo would have arrived as well. Officially Momo and Lisa worked every other day and Hoshi only worked afternoons but on the average day you’d find all of them at the studio, either helping out at the front or running their own choreographies. Momo choreographed for some of JYP’s girl groups when she wasn’t working here and Hoshi and Lisa both ran dance channels on YouTube with Jimin and Taehyung. There were officially three separate channels but they all tended to be in each others’ videos so often that their subscribers weren’t even really sure which channel belonged to which dancer. He’d thought about hiring someone to run the front desk in the past, but there really wasn’t much of a need. Normally someone was out there, often one of the pups or Chaeyoung and they’d come grab whichever instructor if someone needed them. It was shaping up to be a good day as Hoseok flipped on all the lights and started checking the studio rooms.

By mid afternoon Hoshi had come in and Lisa had come down stairs. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin were dancing in studio 3, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had made an appearance during the morning and then headed back upstairs saying something about anime, and Hoseok was sitting at the front desk running through the list of the summer sign ups for the dance classes. The door opened up and Hoseok glanced up. It was a boy who looked like he was about Jungkook’s age, his hair was pink and blue, and he was carrying papers in his hands. He was not one of their dancers.

“Hey, welcome to Hope On the Street, something I can help you with?”

“Yes,” said the boy walking up to the desk. He was smiling but he looked determined. “Are you the owner?”

“Yeah,” said Hoseok nodding, “Jung Hoseok, are you looking to join a class?”

“Ah, no, sorry,” said the boy shaking his head, “my name’s Xu Minghao. Have you considered hybrid, rights? Can I put up one of my flyers in your window?”

“We don’t put flyers in the window but you can definitely put one on the board,” said Hoseok gesturing to the corkboard by the door for that purpose. “You should talk to Jackson in Got Books, he’ll let you put them in the window.”

“Really?” asked Minghao immediately moving over to the board and pinning up one of his flyers.

“Sure,” said Hoseok nodding. “What exactly are you trying to accomplish with your flyers?”

“I’m part of 247 a group fighting for equal rights for hybrids. Hybrids have emotions and mental capacity the same as you and me and shouldn’t be treated as pets or worse,” said Minghao moving back towards the front desk and holding out a flyer for Hoseok to look at. It had a young boy with half brown hair and half black hair and what looked like lab ears on it, sporting a black eye and a thick collar, side by side with a human boy with caramel brown hair with a matching black eye and collar, and the words ‘you wouldn’t sell your son’ running across the top of it. There were statistics and links to websites along the bottom of the page as well.

“Your group’s name is 247?” asked Hoseok.

“Yes, fighting for hybrid rights and equal love for people all day and all night,” said Minghao brightly.

“Shouldn’t it be 24/7?” asked Hoseok.

“No, 247 looks better,” said Minghao shrugging, “no one would bother with the slash.”

“How are you doing anything to actually fight the problem here?” asked Hoseok, “I mean, the flyer’s nice and all, but what else are you doing?”

“We’re mostly trying to get attention right now. We don’t have enough support to really do anything yet,” said Minghao deflating slightly, “I’ve been going in and out of shops all day. You’re the only person that’s actually let me put them up so far.”

“Well, you’ll have Got Books, BHC, and Jin Eats on this street and on the next street On Track, Highway to Heaven, and Candy Pop,” said Hoseok. “Ideally say you had the support, what would you like to do?”

“Well, we’d like for there to be laws put in place to protect hybrids as people and to allow them to have jobs and apartments and education,” said Minghao nodding, “and we want people who abuse hybrids and hurt them and rape them and kill them to face justice. Euthanasia is murder.”

“You should make t-shirts that say that,” said Hoseok, “and to do any of that you’re going to need money and a lot of attention and hybrids willing to speak up against their abusers in the first place. Have you ever even talked to a hybrid who’s been hurt like that? Not just harassed and discriminated but actually abused and beaten and raped?” Minghao deflated more than he already had and shook his head.

“No,” he said, “I haven’t. Like I said, there aren’t very many of us involved yet, and it’s international, so there’s really very few of us in the area and most hybrids hurt like that are either already dead or too afraid to speak up. The only hybrids I really know are Hansol and Chan and they both deal with a lot of discrimination and Chan has all sorts of stories about neglect and stuff but nothing like that.”

“Do you want to?” asked Hoseok setting the flyer down and leaning back.

“What?” asked Minghao surprised and jerking back slightly.

“Do you want to meet a hybrid who went through that kind of stuff and would talk to you about it? Who would absolutely stand in front of a court if his abusers were ever caught and taken to court,” said Hoseok.

“Well, yeah,” said Minghao nodding, “of course, we need more perspectives and someone to tell us if we’re being wrong or stupid about something.”

“Alright,” said Hoseok nodding, “come on. Also you should sell bracelets or something. Something small and cheap but obvious what they are. People like trends that make them visible, you’ll have an easier time getting support like that than with flyers.” Hoseok stood up as he said this and started walking through the hallway.

“Um, where are we going?” asked Minghao following him.

“Studio 3,” said Hoseok nodding to the last door on the right. He pushed it open when they reached it and Minghao’s eyes widened as he realized that there were mostly only hybrids in the studio.

“Hobi-hyung,” called Tae waving, “what’s up? Oh! You brought a kid. Hi!”

“Yeah,” said Hoseok, “you mind pausing the music?”

“On it,” called Han moving over to the stereo and turning it off. The others scattered to grab water. Hoshi was with them and he pushed his hair out of his face and moved over towards them.

“Hey, hyung, who’s this?” he asked.

“This is Xu Minghao,” said Hoseok, “he’s putting up flyers for a group protesting the lack of hybrids rights.”

“Nice,” said Jimin from where he was sitting on the floor nodding.

“Dude, that’s great,” said Han brightly bouncing back to his feet and moving over, Felix on his heels, curious but looking apprehensive.

“What kind of rights? Like medical rights? Work rights? What?” asked Jisung curious, “hi, I’m Bang Han Jisung, call me Han, this is Bang Felix.” Felix waved slightly.

“Your ears are so fuzzy,” said Minghao distracted.

“Yep, I’m an American Fuzzy Lop,” said Han nodding, “what kind of rights?”

“Oh, um, all of them? We want equal rights for hybrids and humans,” said Minghao.

“Ambitious,” said Chaeyoung nodding, “I like it.”

“I was actually thinking Jungkookie might be willing to talk to him,” said Hoseok.

“Me?” asked Jungkook looking up surprised, “why?”

“They want to get rights for hybrids who have been hurt and abused to have justice against the people that did it,” said Hoseok which immediately got every person in the room’s attention, the whole room falling silent and serious.

“Really?” asked Felix quietly, his Korean more hesitant than Hoseok had heard in months.

“Yeah,” said Minghao nodding, “what’s the point in being a rights group if we aren’t going to fight for justice?”

“Problem is, hybrids who have been hurt like that and are willing to talk are hard to come by,” said Hoseok nodding.

“That’s why you want him to talk to me,” said Jungkook nodding, “I can try, Minghao-ssi, but it’s been a lot of years now so it’s not as fresh and I’m not sure I can articulate everything as I remember it. And in all honesty I don’t remember it very clearly because the mind warps memories with time and Jin-hyung helped me find a therapist that helped me deal with all of it.”

“I, uh, I could answer some too?” said Felix hesitantly.

“Lix, you don’t have to,” said Jisung turning to him immediately.

“There’s a reason I asked Kookie, Lix,” said Hoseok nodding.

“No, no. I want to help,” said Felix nodding, “and I probably won’t have a panic attack.” Hoseok was honestly surprised. As far as he knew the only people that knew the full extent of Felix’s life were Jisung and Chan. He hoped Felix didn’t push himself too far for this, he didn’t want to cause problems and he would definitely take responsibility if Felix got hurt because of this. He’d promised Chan early on when Jisung had first expressed a curiosity about dancing that the studio would be a safe place for Jisung and that promise had extended to every hybrid that crossed the threshold since, Felix included. Felix especially. They’d all been there the night that Namjoon had brought Felix to Jin’s to figure out where to go from there. Jin and Hoseok didn’t have room and didn’t speak English, Jackson didn’t have room, neither did Mark, Namjoon had room but Felix had panicked about Jimin and Taehyung so his house had been a non-option. It had been Jackson that suggested calling Chan. It had worked out that Felix was apparently born in Sydney, the same place as Chan, which none of them had known. Felix had lived with Chan and Jisung for a little over a year and still had a tendency to avoid people he didn’t know if Jisung didn’t approach them first. Given how quickly he made friends anyway and how he had quickly taken to following right behind Jisung when Jisung started talking to strangers, Hoseok would not be surprised if it wasn’t much longer before Felix was just as loud and friendly as Jisung or more so.

An hour after Minghao had shown up, Felix and Jisung had walked out talking with him excitedly and headed down the street to put flyers up in the other shops that they knew would be okay with it. Hoseok heard something about lime green bracelets and charms and that they were definitely dragging Minghao home with them to meet Chan. Hoseok couldn’t wait to hear how that went when the Bang trio showed up for class later that night. Yoongi walked in two hours later and flopped into the second chair and told him about the puppies who had walked in covered in barb wire because they’d been playing tag with their owner’s son and all three of them were a mess from it. He’d also asked if Hoseok had been how Felix and Jisung found Minghao and then told him Minghao looked a little overwhelmed but very excited. Yoongi had laughed when Hoseok told him that they were taking Minghao to meet Chan. The class that night came and went faster than Hoseok would have liked, and he heard all about Minghao from the three younger boys and how he had two hybrids, was an Instagram celebrity and a YouTuber who went by the handle The8 and that he was friends with a popular video game streamer called Seungkwan. Their regulars for the combined human/hybrid dance classes all called their goodbyes as they left the studio and Lisa doubled checked that Hoseok didn’t need help closing up before heading upstairs to the apartment. Yoongi played on his phone at the desk while Hoseok checked everything one last time and then the two of them were making the walk back to their apartment for the night.

“Do you think we’re too used to our routine?” asked Hosoek and Yoongi cocked his head.

“No,” he said, “nothing’s wrong with a routine. Why?”

“I don’t know. No real reason I guess. I was just thinking about it earlier, how used to it I’ve gotten,” said Hoseok.

“Are you wanting to take a trip or something?” asked Yoongi, “decide to sleep in a few days instead?”

“No, I don’t think so,” said Hoseok shaking his head, “I’m just a little bored I think. The last interesting thing that really changed our lives was Jimin and that was ages ago now.”

“We could adopt Soobin and Co, I think Jin-hyung would be pretty happy about that,” said Yoongi shrugging. Hoseok laughed.

“No, let’s not do that,” he said shaking his head, “there’s seven of us already I don’t really think we need more people.”

“Are you wanting to do more dancing? Mix it up a little?” asked Yoongi.

“I could,” said Hosoek shrugging, “but I don’t want to travel for it again. I like that I get to be with all of you all the time now. Traveling was fun but I like that I’ve got roots now.”

“You wanted to rap when we were younger,” said Yoongi, “you could talk to Chan about the underground scene and try that out.”

“Only if you’re wanting to do it with me, hyung,” said Hoseok shaking his head.

“Mmm, let’s not,” said Yoongi shaking his head, “at least not yet. Start a dance channel like the pups?”

“Maybe,” said Hosoek nodding.

“Apply to be a choreographer for a KPOP company like Momo does sometimes,” said Yoongi. Hoseok cocked his head.

“Oh, yeah I could do that couldn’t I?” he said, “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Well do that. You don’t have anything to lose so why not,” said Yoongi nodding.

“I’ll look into it,” said Hoseok nodding. He didn’t know if it was something he would even be able to do but it’d be a change and Yoongi was right, he had nothing to lose.

Yoongi was flipping through tv channels and Hoseok was crouched in front of their bookcase looking at the different books they’d collected over the years. He trailed his fingers along the section full of old worn notebooks, half of them were his, full of amateur rap and old choreographies, but the other half were Yoongi’s and they were added to almost as often as Hoseok added choreo to his. He pulled one of them out and flipped it open staring at the words scribbled on the page. Yoongi might have said he didn’t want to try rapping yet, but he also hadn’t really said no and Hoseok knew Yoongi loved writing lyrics, the evidence sat in his hands even if Yoongi claimed it was just absent minded poetry. Yoongi had been writing poetry like this since Hoseok had given him his first notebook and taught him how to write. Yoongi had used to whisper the words he’d come up with to Hoseok at night when they were both supposed to be sleeping before Hoseok had taught him to write. The two of them were the odd ones out of their friend group, most of the others hadn’t been together half as long. Jin and Jungkook and Chan and Jisung were outliers in that scale, Jin had found Jungkook when the other was thirteen probably about the time that Chan would have found Jisung but since Hoseok hadn’t known Chan and Jisung at that point he wasn’t sure about the timing exactly, but he did know that Chan and Jisung had been brothers for about a decade at this point. But most of the others were more like Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jimin who had only been with Namjoon for a handful of years at this point, Taehyung for about five and Jimin for about three. But Hoseok had grown up with Yoongi, the two of them had already been a matched set when they’d started this friendship. And these notebooks in their living room were more of a testament to that than any pictures, these notebooks were almost a map to both their souls at this point.

“You’re thinking loud,” said Yoongi and Hoseok flipped the pages of the notebook to read one of the poems out loud to him.

“Today the moon shines brighter

On the blank spot in my memories

It swallowed me, this lunatic

Please save me tonight

Within this childish madness

You will save me tonight.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes at him and stood up moving over to crouch by the bookshelf too. He flipped through a couple of the pages of the notebook.

“Why are you looking at my old poetry?” he asked.

“No real reason,” said Hoseok, “guess I was feeling sentimental.”

“Some of this is really old,” said Yoongi shaking his head.

“I’ve always wished I had the ones you used to tell me at night written down,” said Hoseok. Yoongi shrugged.

“They’re just words,” said Yoongi, “they didn’t mean much in the end of things.”

“No,” said Hoseok shaking his head, “they meant a lot. There aren’t just words or we wouldn’t have books and songs and stuff. And they meant the world to me, hyung.” Yoongi laughed shaking his head.

“That was cheesy, Hobi-ah,” he said, “besides you’ve got more here in these notebooks than any we don’t have could ever amount to.”

“That’s true,” said Hoseok nodding.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” asked Yoongi.

“Minghao got me thinking,” said Hoseok shaking his head, “thinking about what could have happened if my uncle hadn’t retired.”

“But you’re uncle did retire,” said Yoongi, “and Scottish Fold hybrids don’t really go to humans looking for a toy or a trophy, they’re adopted by people wanting a pet or someone who can do basic housework. I’d not have ended up like Hyunjin-ah or Felix-ah they’re both expensive hybrids, Scottish Folds not so much. It’s the ears.”

“I love your ears though, they’re so cool,” said Hoseok.

“Well, you’ve always been weird,” said Yoongi shrugging in a what can you do manner. Hoseok laughed and shoved him lightly causing Yoongi to grin.

“Besides what ifs aren’t going to help me or you and are only going to make you sad,” said Yoongi, “yeah we lucked out that your uncle retired and gave the last kittens away, but we did luck out and we are where we are so don’t dwell too much on the past, Hoseokie.”

“Yeah,” said Hoseok nodding, “you’re right.”

“Good, come watch tv with me,” said Yoongi, “you can start looking at choreography for idol companies in the morning and we can talk about putting my poetry online somewhere too.”

“You should, it’s good,” said Hoseok putting the notebook back in the shelf, “the world should get to read it. You know if we were in a different world you’d probably be a world famous rapper.”

“Maybe,” said Yoongi sitting down on the couch and grabbing the tv remote again. “But we’re in this world and I’m a Scottish Fold hybrid and you’re a dance teacher. I think it’s pretty impossible for me to be a rapper at this point.”

“Jisungie is,” said Hoseok.

“And if SoundCloud ever found out that he’s a hybrid they’d yank his platform away from him and probably try to sue,” said Yoongi shaking his head. “Chan could deal with that, he makes good money as a producer. You and I not so much and I’m not risking you losing your dance studio for something that I might not even be able to get good at.”

“You don’t have to put me first, hyung,” said Hoseok shaking his head.

“I’m not,” said Yoongi, “if you lose everything so do I, besides we’ve been in this together since day one, you’re not planning to make me go it alone now.” Hoseok nodded and sat down beside him.

“You make far too much sense sometimes, hyung,” he said.

“One of us needs to,” said Yoongi, “stop thinking too much and just be in the moment.” Hoseok laughed but quieted down so they could watch tv. Maybe their routine was the normal now and maybe it did need to change a little bit, but Hoseok liked where he was in life and didn’t really want to lose it for anything. In the morning he’d look into applying for jobs as a choreographer and he’d look into creating an Instagram page for Yoongi’s poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Animals for hybrids:   
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold Cat  
> Jimin - Schipperke Dog  
> Taehyung - Treeing Walker Coonhound Dog  
> Jungkook - English Lop Bunny  
> Beomgyu - Bengal Cat   
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny   
> Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat 
> 
> I know nothing about Seventeen so I hope I didn't get any of their names wrong, please let me know if I did so I can fix it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)))


End file.
